


Now You See Me

by Katcher



Series: The Three Bears [2]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Fluff, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4367048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katcher/pseuds/Katcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had a request to continue You Know That Thing I'm Not Supposed to Touch. Here it is. It's really fluffy. I may or may not continue this but it can be read as a two shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now You See Me

Cordelia finally broke her gaze from Misty to look at her grinning daughter, “How did you do it, Sara? I tried so many times before,” Sara just shrugged.

“I don’t know. I just somehow knew that I had to be the one to do it. There was something in that Resurgence book about a child’s innocence. I don’t really remember what it said exactly,” Cordelia nodded and kissed her daughter’s forehead.

“That doll you wanted? It’s yours,” Sara laughed and Misty adjusted her on her hip.

“You can put me down you know?” Misty just laughed and nodded.

“You’re one who’s the cuddler here,” Sara felt her eyes go wide and Cordelia laughed as she looked to Misty in confusion.

“She has been here since yesterday. I couldn’t just let her sleep in the chair,” Sara was the one who answered and Cordelia nodded.

“So, you’ve been given the bear hug treatment then?” Misty laughed and nodded as Sara glared at them. Her face suddenly lit up.

“Aunt Zoe’s going to freak when she sees you!”

oooOOooOOooo

The three finally left the greenhouse and Sara ran into the house yelling out, “Uncle Kyle!” ahead of them. Misty grinned and grabbed Cordelia’s hand who smiled up at her before they walked into the house behind the girl. They entered as Kyle came down the stairs with Sara thrown over his shoulder and stopped when he saw Misty. “I tried to tell you, you big goof,” Kyle stood there dumbfounded. “Can you at least put me down while you stare?” The boy laughed and sat the girl to her feet before she ran off in another direction into the house.

“How?” Misty just grinned and shrugged.

“Sara did it,” Kyle grinned and nodded.

“Of course she did,” He moved quickly to embrace Misty and swung her around in a hug as she laughed loudly, “I’m glad you’re back. Oh! I fixed Stevie,” Misty giggled.

“You fixed my tape player?” Kyle nodded and moved away from Misty just in time for her to be hit by the force that was Zoe.

“Misty!” The swamp witch grinned as Zoe hugged her and she heard Sara coming toward the room.

“I did it, Aunt Queenie!” 

“You did what, runt?” She heard the girl huff in annoyance.

“Why do you people insist on telling me that I’m short? I’m not short, I’m six,” Misty laughed and Queenie looked up and noticed her for the first time.

“Damn, you did do it,” Cordelia shot a look to Queenie who looked down to Sara, “Sorry,” The girl just shrugged.

“At least you didn’t try to get me to say it like someone else did,” Misty had the decency to look sheepish and Cordelia just shook her head. Queenie stepped up to the swamp witch and hugged her.

“You look good for someone who’s been in hell for six years,” Misty laughed lightly and nodded in thanks.

“Where’s Maddi?” Zoe grinned at the nickname. Sara answered her.

“Madison claims that she needed a spa day after teaching the one class she had this morning,” The swamp witch nodded.

“Madison? Not Aunt Madison?” Sara wrinkled her nose.

“Well if I call her Aunt Madison she calls me Clara,” Misty laughed.

“She would.”

oooOOooOOooo

Misty caught up with her old friends and met most of the new girls. They were now sitting around the table having dinner. Sara watched in amazement as Misty ate triple what the rest of them ate and Cordelia just laughed when she caught the girl’s look.

“I reacted the same way the first time I saw her eat, bear,” Misty glanced up and just shrugged before going back to her food. The door opened and they heard the sound of heels clacking against the hard wood floor. Misty glanced up when the clacking stopped and saw a shocked Madison standing in the door.

“Maddi!” Misty squealed and jumped up before grabbing the girl in a hug and finally feeling Madison hug her back and laugh.

“I’ll never understand how that friendship works,” Cordelia nodded at Zoe as they watched the two women interact.

“What’d I tell you about calling me that?” Misty just laughed.

“Hi, Misty. How are ya? It’s been a while. Oh, I’m fine, Maddi. Thanks for askin’. How are ya?” Madison just rolled her eyes.

“Hey, swampy. I guess it’s not awful to see you,” Misty shook her head at the girl playfully as they took their seats at the table, “You look hot after being in hell that long. No pun intended,” Misty blushed and Zoe laughed before shooting the actress a glare, “No offense, but how are you here?” Misty gestured to Sara.

“I did it, Aunt Maddi,” Madison glared at the girl who was smirking at her. Kyle laughed from the other side of the table and high fived the girl who laughed as well.

“Okay, Little Clara,” The girl glared at her, “You asked for that one. I bet Cordelia’s just over the moon at this little discovery we’ve made here.”

“Madison!” Zoe glared at her and the girl shrugged before looking back to the Supreme expectantly. Cordelia blushed lightly and Sara laughed beside her. She nodded to the actress who grinned.

oooOOooOOooo

Sara, Misty, and Cordelia sat up in the living room well past the little girl’s bedtime just talking and catching up. Sara watched as her mother smiled more than she had in a long time and Misty just laughed along with her. She tried to stifle a yawn and Cordelia finally looked up at the clock.

“It’s way past your bedtime, Sara,” Sara just nodded and stood before kissing her mother’s cheek and doing the same to Misty who grinned widely at the girl as she climbed up the stairs.

“She’s precious, Cordelia,” Cordelia just nodded as she too watched her daughter leave. She turned back to Misty and yawned as she went to speak.

“I suppose it’s past my bedtime too,” Misty giggled and nodded watching as the Supreme stood. She glanced back at Misty who was still sat on the couch and walked back to stand in front of her, “You coming?” Misty looked up in confusion. “The house is pretty full; your old room with Queenie has another girl in it. You can share with me,” Misty nodded in understanding and took the outstretched hand before walking up the stairs with the Supreme.

They entered the room and Cordelia stepped into the bathroom to change. She came out a few moments later dressed in silk pajama shorts and a black camisole. Misty was looking at the urn on the high shelf and Cordelia walked up beside her. She watched Misty’s face and leaned in to place a kiss to her cheek causing the swamp witch to grin and look down at her.

“I said it yesterday when ya couldn’t hear me, but ya look so beautiful,” Cordelia blushed and brought a hand up to cup Misty’s face.

“Thank you, Misty. You’re still gorgeous as always,” Misty grinned and looked down at the Supreme’s attire.

“Oh. I don’t have anythin’ ta sleep in,” Cordelia grinned and moved into her closet before coming back out with a box in her hands. She sat it on the bed and gestured to it.

“I didn’t keep everything. Your favorite skirts and tops and a few shawls are here. I can lend you some sleep shorts for the night?” Misty nodded and opened the box. She pulled out a few shawls and grinned at being able to see them again. “Oh! And I have your Stevie shawl too,” She watched as Cordelia made her way to the top of the bed and pulled the silky material from under her pillow. She looked up sheepishly as she handed the item to Misty.

The swamp witch grinned before stepping forward and wrapping it around Cordelia’s shoulders, “Keep it,” Cordelia grinned and folded it delicately before putting it in her top dresser drawer. She opened another drawer and grabbed a pair of shorts which she handed to Misty. “Thanks!” The swamp witch grabbed a tank top from the box and stepped into the bathroom. She came back out to see Cordelia setting the box down off of the bed and walked up to her before pulling the woman into a hug.

Cordelia wrapped her arms around Misty’s shoulders and breathed in deeply, “You wouldn’t believe how much I missed you,” Misty wrapped her arms more tightly around Cordelia and dropped a kiss into her hair.

“I know. I’m so sorry. I promise ta never leave ya again,” Cordelia nodded into her neck and pulled back. She pulled the covers back on the bed and slid into it before looking up to Misty and gesturing for her to get in too. Misty settled down next to her and tentatively draped an arm over the woman’s waist. She felt Cordelia scoot closer to her and met brown eyes. “I love ya,” Cordelia leaned forward and brought their lips together for the first time. Misty grinned into the kiss and Cordelia pulled back smiling at her.

“I love you too, Misty. Get some sleep.”

oooOOooOOooo

Misty heard the door open as she lay awake late that night. She glanced up and saw Sara move into the room. The girl noticed she was awake, “Sorry, I had a nightmare,” Misty nodded and motioned the girl over. Misty lifted the girl into the bed and Sara settled between the two of them.

“Me too,” Sara nodded and snuggled into Misty’s side and felt the woman wrap and arm around her. 

“Thanks, Misty,” Misty grinned at the whisper that was barely spoken and the two eventually fell back to sleep.

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia woke as the sun shone through the window in her bedroom and opened her eyes to see her daughter there snuggled into Misty’s side. She grinned at the sight and shifted closer to them in the bed. The Supreme noticed that Sara was already awake and just staring at Misty. She looked back at her mother when she felt her move and grinned at her.

“Nightmare?” Sara nodded and rolled slightly in Misty’s embrace to lie on her back and look over at her mother.

“She was awake when I came in here last night. She said she had one too,” Cordelia looked at Misty’s sleeping face and nodded, “I didn’t notice how pretty she was, mommy,” Cordelia laughed lightly and pressed a kiss to her daughter’s cheek.

“It’s not like you to lie in bed after you wake up?” Sara nodded in agreement.

“Well, she’s got a pretty good grip on me. And she said I was the cuddler,” Sara rolled her eyes but laughed nonetheless and Cordelia grinned.

“Why don’t you wake her up then, bear?” Sara looked at her mother like she was crazy.

“Gee, why didn’t I think of that?” Cordelia raised her eyebrows, “She sleeps like a ton of bricks,” Cordelia let out a full laugh at that and reached a hand over to run her fingers through Misty’s hair. The swamp witch’s nose twitched slightly and she slowly opened her eyes, “How’d you do that?” Cordelia just laughed.

“She’s always ‘slept like a ton of bricks’ as you put it. You just have to figure out what works,” Misty was still blinking herself awake and finally pulled her hand away from Sara to rub at her face.

“Oh, thank God! I gotta go!” Sara leaped up from the bed and ran into the bathroom leaving behind a laughing Cordelia and a still sleepily confused Misty. Misty looked back to Cordelia and grinned softly at her through sleepy eyes.

Cordelia leaned forward and brought her lips to Misty’s in a sweet kiss. She pulled back to see the woman grinning widely now and snuggled into her side, “Sara said you had a nightmare last night?” Misty looked down and just nodded. Cordelia lifted her chin with a hand and made Misty look at her, “Hey. You were there for a long time. It’s okay to have nightmares. Why didn’t you wake me up?”

“Ya looked so pretty,” Cordelia blushed and pecked Misty’s lips again, “I’m okay. It wasn’t that bad,” Cordelia looked at her for a long moment before nodding and hearing the bathroom door open again before she felt a small body jump back onto the bed.

“I’m hungry,” Cordelia looked at her daughter.

“And I suppose you want me to feed you?” Sara nodded and sat down on the bed.

“Well, yeah,” Cordelia just shook her head and climbed from the bed.

“Go get dressed then, baby,” Sara nodded and left the room leaving the two women behind. Cordelia stepped back out of her closet dressed and moved to sit next to Misty, “I know you’re hungry,” Misty nodded with a grin on her face, “I guess I should feed you too?”

Misty’s eyes went wide, “Ya don’t have ta. I can find somethin’ else,” Cordelia held up a hand and Misty stopped. She placed a kiss to the swamp witch’s cheek.

“I’m kidding, Misty. You’re a member of this coven. You can eat whatever you want,” Misty grinned at her and cupped her cheek in her hand. She ran her thumb over the woman’s cheek bone and the Supreme grinned at her, “Are you going to get dressed?” Misty nodded and leaned in to bring the woman into a sweet kiss. She pulled back and got up from the bed before grabbing a skirt and top and moved into the bathroom.

Misty stepped back out of the bathroom and wrapped her arms around Cordelia’s waist before hugging her to her. She breathed in deeply and felt Cordelia rest her head on her shoulder, “Can I hold you forever?” Misty laughed lightly and tightened her hold on Cordelia.

“I think your daughter would object ta that. You’re supposed ta be feedin’ her,” Cordelia laughed as well but made no move to leave Misty’s embrace. She breathed in the scent that was Misty and felt her body relax completely. The door opened.

“I hate to interrupt this love fest, but you said you’d feed me,” Cordelia laughed and pulled away from Misty to look at Sara.

“You better start running or I’ll squish you between us,” Sara laughed and left the room. Cordelia grabbed Misty’s hand and led her out of the room, “Come on, I have to go feed my two bottomless pits.”

oooOOooOOooo

“Mommy, will you take me to the park today?” Cordelia looked to her daughter as the three of them sat having breakfast.

“I’m sorry, bear. I have so much work to do today. I can take you later this week?” Sara nodded and took another bite of her food. Cordelia watched her for a moment and sighed. Sara looked sideways at Misty who was watching the conversation between mother and daughter. She bit her lip and looked back to her mother.

“Can Misty take me?” Cordelia looked back to her daughter and then to Misty who shrugged at her. 

“That’s up to Misty, sweet heart. And no pouting at her to get your way,” Sara turned to Misty with a grin on her face.

“Will you take me?” Misty looked at her.

“I can’t drive?” Sara laughed.

“You don’t have to. It’s around the corner,” Misty nodded.

“Yeah, I’ll take ya,” Cordelia grinned.

“You don’t have to do that you know. It’s okay to tell her no,” Misty looked to Sara and back to Cordelia.

“But look at her face,” Misty pointed at the girl and Cordelia groaned.

“She’s already broke. You broke her already, bear. Just don’t let her have a pet,” Misty nodded and gasped.

“Gypsy was goin’ ta have babies when I left. I bet they’re really big now,” Misty looked down in thought and Cordelia groaned again.

“You are not taking her to see a bunch of adolescent alligators,” Misty pouted at her.

“You have alligators?!” Misty nodded and the two of them turned their pouts to Cordelia. She glared at them for a moment.

“Fine. We can go this weekend,” Sara high fived Misty and the woman grinned at Cordelia, “No alligators allowed back at the Academy though!”

oooOOooOOooo

Misty walked down the street beside Sara and looked up as they rounded the corner to see a large park. She looked down to a grinning Sara and nodded before the girl ran off. She walked over to the girl who had sat down on a swing and offered to push her which the girl accepted immediately.

Misty sat down on one of the benches when another girl ran up to play with Sara. The swamp witch looked around at all of the children and parents sat around as well. She smiled at the feeling of being in nature again and looked back to the jungle gym to see kids stood around in a circle looking down at something. She didn’t see Sara and got up to walk over.

The kids parted for the adult and Misty gasped when she saw that Sara was what they had all been looking at. She looked up and the kids slowly walked off as she dropped to her knees next to the girl, “What happened?” Sara looked up with unshed tears in her eyes and let her hands fall from her knees. Misty looked at the bloody knees and back up to the girl’s face.

“I fell. It hurts, Misty,” The swamp witch held her arms out and hugged the girl to her before standing with her in her arms. She felt the girl hug her closer and started back toward the Academy with Sara still in her arms. She looked at the girl who was still trying to hold back her tears.

“Ya can cry if ya want. I know it hurts,” Sara nodded and a tear finally escaped brown eyes. Misty hugged her closer as she walked.

oooOOooOOooo

Misty walked upstairs with the girl after they decided not to bother Cordelia. She sat her down on the bathroom counter and looked at her. “Where does your mommy keep all the band aids and antibiotic stuff?” Sara pointed to the medicine cabinet and Misty nodded before moving to open it. She grabbed the peroxide and two band aids along with an antibiotic ointment. She also grabbed a wash cloth and wet it before sitting down in front of the girl.

She gently touched the girl’s knee with the cloth and the girl flinched. Misty looked up to her, “Sorry,” The swamp witch shook her head.

“Nothin’ ta apologize for, Sara. It hurt and ya flinched. I would’ve done the same thin’,” Sara nodded and Misty wiped away the blood from the girl’s knees, “It doesn’t look too bad but I bet it hurt a lot,” Sara nodded again and Misty grabbed the peroxide to clean the wounds a little better. Sara grinned down at her as Misty grabbed the ointment to put some on her knees and finally placed two bandages on the girl’s knees.

Misty leaned forward and placed a kiss to each band aid and stood up before picking the girl up from the counter again, “Thanks, Misty,” The swamp witch nodded.

“Any time, Sara. Ya wanna make some lunch with me? Cordelia shouldn’t have ta do everythin’,” The girl nodded and Misty headed to the kitchen with her.

oooOOooOOooo

Sara pushed the door to Cordelia’s office open and waited for the Supreme to look up from her desk, “We made lunch,” Cordelia’s eyes went wide.

“Who is we? Please tell me Madison didn’t try to cook again,” Sara laughed.

“No, I wouldn’t let her burn your kitchen down. Misty and I made spaghetti,” Cordelia grinned and saved her work before getting up and following her daughter to the kitchen. She climbed up onto a stool and Cordelia finally noticed the bright purple band aids.

“What happened?” Sara caught her gaze and looked down.

“Oh. I fell off the jungle gym. It’s okay though, Misty cleaned them,” Cordelia looked to Misty who sat a plate in front of her before taking her own seat.

“What’s up with the bright band aids?” Sara pointed to Misty who looked at her in confusion.

“They were in the cabinet. Are they not yours?” Sara shrugged and Cordelia spoke up.

“Yes, I bought them for her but she never lets me put them on her. I always have to use the regular ones.”

“Ya get hurt often then?”

“I’m kind of accident prone,” Misty laughed.

“Why do you always make me use the other ones but you let her use the cute ones?” Sara shrugged.

“I didn’t want to be rude to the person who was cleaning my knees,” Cordelia glared playfully and Misty laughed at her.

“Well, okay then. Did you have fun at the park?” Sara nodded.

“Oh! Thanks, Misty. I forgot to tell you after I fell,” Misty grinned at the girl and nodded, “And thanks for carrying me all the way here,” Cordelia looked at her in disbelief.

“It’s scraped knees, Misty. She could have walked,” Misty shook her head.

“Nope. She was cryin’ and look at her face!” Cordelia rolled her eyes exasperated.

“You’ve got her wrapped,” Sara grinned and looked to Misty who smiled back at her.

oooOOooOOooo

Misty woke from a nightmare and rolled to look at Cordelia. She looked so peaceful. The woman sighed and rolled from the bed before leaving the room quietly and walking downstairs to the kitchen. She grabbed some cereal and sat at the counter as she ate.

Misty heard footsteps and looked up to see a sleepy looking Sara enter the room, “Did I wake ya? I’m sorry,” Sara shook her head.

“No I had a bad dream and I saw that the light was on down here,” Misty nodded and reached for the girl when she stepped to her side. She sat her on her lap and Sara picked up her spoon before taking a bite of the woman’s cereal.

“Yeah, Sara, ya can have some,” Misty laughed and Sara just shrugged before turning in her lap to face her and wrapping her arms around the woman. She leaned into Misty and the swamp witch grinned down at her. She ran a hand through blonde hair and felt Sara relax and slowly fall back to sleep in her lap.

Misty got up with the girl in her arms and put her bowl in the sink before moving to lay down on the couch with the girl. She looked down at the little girl and grinned before falling back to sleep.

oooOOooOOooo

Misty woke the next morning to the feeling of someone running their fingers through her hair. She opened her eyes to see Cordelia kneeling beside her and looked down to see Sara still asleep. Cordelia looked at her curiously and Misty just grinned.

“I couldn’t sleep and I was in the kitchen when she came down here. She fell asleep in my arms,” Cordelia nodded and grinned at her.

“Anyone else would have woke her up and made her go back to bed,” Misty just shrugged and sat up causing Sara to wrap her arms more tightly around her without waking up. “She doesn’t usually sleep this long. Do you want me to wake her up?” Misty shook her head.

“Nah, she’s fine. She was up late, let her sleep,” Cordelia nodded and leaned in to place a kiss to Misty’s cheek.

“You’re great. Thank you. I’ll go make some breakfast,” Misty grinned at her and looked down at the sleeping girl as Cordelia left the room. She felt Sara shift a few minutes later and the girl brought her hands up to rub at her eyes before looking up at Misty.

“Morning,” Misty grinned at the still half asleep girl, “Do I smell pancakes?” Misty nodded.

“Cordelia’s makin’ breakfast,” Sara grinned and burrowed back into Misty for a moment. She pulled back a few minutes later and reached up to place a kiss to the woman’s cheek.

“Thanks, Misty,” The swamp witch just nodded before standing with the girl in her arms and walking into the kitchen where Cordelia was plating pancakes. Misty put her on a stool and sat next to her before Cordelia joined them. She dropped a kiss to her daughter’s head and the girl grinned up at her. 

“Alright, bear. I have some time today and I know I promised you a doll. Do you want to go to the mall?” Sara nodded quickly and Cordelia laughed before looking to Misty who was practically inhaling her breakfast, “You want to come with us?” Misty looked at Sara who nodded before Misty agreed.

oooOOooOOooo

The three walked back into the Academy later and Sara ran ahead. Misty heard a groan come from the other room and walked in to see Madison there with Sara sat beside her, “Doesn’t she have enough of those?” Sara just grinned and handed the doll to Madison who looked at it for a minute, “Brenleigh,” Misty looked at Sara in confusion and Madison huffed, “She makes me name the plastic hunks of junk.”

“Aww, Maddi the doll name expert,” Misty ruffled the actress’ hair playfully causing her to scowl. She reached a hand out to cover Sara’s eyes and flipped Misty the bird causing the swamp witch to laugh loudly before she smacked her on the shoulder, “Stop that,” She giggled again and Madison finally uncovered the girl’s eyes to reveal her glare. 

“Alright, I have work to do. Don’t break anything!” Cordelia threw out over her shoulder as she walked into her office and Misty took the other seat next to Madison.

“Will you do my nails, Madison?” The woman glared at her and finally nodded. She squealed and ran off to grab some polish. Misty raised an eyebrow at her and she shrugged.

“She’s usually quiet while I do her nails,” Misty just stared at her, “Fine, never repeat this,” Misty nodded grinning. Madison looked around to make sure no one was there, “I might actually love the little squirt. She grows on you,” Misty smiled widely.

“I knew ya weren’t completely heartless,” Madison rolled her eyes and Sara walked back into the room with a large basket of nail polish. Misty’s eyes went wide.

“What? I like nail polish,” Sara nodded at Madison’s statement and sat down across from her and put her hands out. Madison shook her head and picked out a bright purple. She looked over to Misty, “You want yours done too? You could probably use some nail work after being in hell for six years.”

“I dunno. I don’t really wear nail polish,” Madison grinned.

“Then we’re definitely doing this.”

oooOOooOOooo

Misty looked down at her nails that were now painted like daisies. “I can’t believe I let ya talk me into this,” Madison smirked and Sara looked over at the swamp witch’s nails.

“I like them,” Madison nodded at the girl and looked back to Misty.

“See, they’re nice. I could have painted something dirty on them. At least you actually like flowers,” Misty glared at the actress and finally nodded at her, “Of course, they’ll never actually stay done with your awful attraction to dirt and animals,” Madison rolled her eyes and the young girl laughed at the two of them.

Misty got up and opened at cabinet before Madison spoke up, “We moved them. Two doors to your left,” Misty opened the door Madison specified and pulled down a bagel.

“How did you know that’s what she wanted?” Madison just smirked.

“Some things never change,” Misty sat back down and took a bite from her bagel before she smiled

“Maddi just doesn’t want ta admit that we’re friends and she likes me,” The actress glared at her and put all of her nail polish back in the basket.

“I have things to do. Don’t eat too many, Misty. Wouldn’t want you to get fat,” Misty scowled and rolled her eyes before looking back to Sara.

oooOOooOOooo

Misty woke the next morning to see Cordelia already awake and watching her with big brown eyes. Misty grinned and pulled her closer with the arm wrapped around her waist. The Supreme laughed lightly and placed a kiss to Misty’s lips. “Good morning.”

“Mornin’, darlin’,” Cordelia grinned at the endearment and snuggled farther into Misty’s arms. She felt the swamp witch reciprocate and wrap her arms more tightly around her as well. Cordelia heard the bedroom door open and looked up to see Sara there.

“Do you know where my yellow sandals are?” Cordelia smirked at her.

“One is in my bathroom and one is downstairs in the laundry room. I’ll never understand how you do that,” Sara just grinned before walking into the bathroom and coming back out with the shoe in question.

“Thanks, mommy,” Cordelia shook her head as the girl left and rolled away from Misty.

“I better get dressed, she’ll be back up here in a minute ready to go,” Misty looked confused and Cordelia bent down to kiss her before answering, “I take her out for breakfast on Wednesday mornings because classes start later,” Misty nodded and Cordelia stepped into her closet to dress. She came back out to see Misty snuggled back into the bed and laughed. “You’re invited you know?”

“I wouldn’t wanna impose on your mother daughter time,” Cordelia shook her head with a grin and heard little feet running back into her room. Sara jumped up on the bed and hugged Cordelia before looking over to Misty.

“Why aren’t you dressed yet? Food’s waiting, Misty,” Cordelia laughed.

“I guess that answers that question,” Misty just nodded and drug herself from the bed.

oooOOooOOooo

The rest of the week went smoothly and Cordelia woke on Saturday dreading having to take the two girls down to the swamp. She rolled over to face Misty only to find the woman’s side of the bed empty.

Cordelia came down the stairs now dressed to see Misty and Sara in the kitchen making pancakes. Sara sat on the counter beside the stove with the batter in her hands and Misty was working the stove. They looked up when Cordelia entered and Sara grinned.

“Misty let me design the pancakes.”

“Oh, Lord,” Misty just grinned and handed the woman a plate with a bunny shaped pancake on it. “This doesn’t look half bad, bear,” Sara just grinned and Misty flipped the last pancake off of the frying pan before sitting Sara down to her feet. She grabbed her own plate and sat beside her mother and Misty sat down on her other side with her dinosaur pancakes.

“I’m sure you’re both up extra early because you wanted to clean and do chores,” Sara grimaced.

“Ew. No,” Misty laughed loudly and Cordelia just shook her head.

“I’m so going to regret agreeing to this trip to the swamp.”

oooOOooOOooo

Sara had had a fit when she saw all of the wild flowers in the swamp. She’d had an even bigger fit when she saw Misty’s shack covered in wild flowers that had over grown. “It’s like something from a movie,” Cordelia just nodded.

Misty opened the door and grinned widely before kneeling beside a large gator. Cordelia picked her daughter up and stepped back from the reptile. Sara looked on in wonder as Misty ran her hand along its body and looked at Cordelia who looked slightly disgusted. The swamp witch looked up and smirked before gesturing for her to put Sara down. The girl immediately moved to Misty’s side and she guided her on how to pet the gator.

“This is Gypsy. It’s likely that most of her babies have moved on by now. Gators don’t usually stay around the swamp that they were born in,” Sara nodded in amazement and heard Cordelia step into the shack and take a wide path around the gator to sit down on the old bed and watch them.

“I wish you two wouldn't touch her,” Sara just smirked at her mother and Misty smiled up at her.

“I guess now’s not a good time ta tell ya that Franny had her babies on that mattress?” Cordelia stiffened immediately.

“What is Franny?” Misty leaned down and whispered something in Sara’s ear and she looked up and nodded.

“Stand up and walk away slowly,” Cordelia did as told without a second thought and looked back toward the bed to see little snakes moving around on the mattress now. She let out a disgusted noise and shivered in disgust causing the other two to laugh at her.

“I’ll be outside when you two are finished with the reptiles,” Misty just nodded as the Supreme left.

“Did you purposely let her sit there with them?” Misty grinned and nodded sheepishly, “Nice.”

oooOOooOOooo

Sara sat beside Misty on the couch as they watched some animated movie. Misty let out a yawn and looked down at the girl, “I think I’m gonna go shower.”

“Okay, Ma-isty,” The girl bit her lip and didn’t look up. Misty looked at her in confusion but just stood and left the room. Cordelia walked in and raised an eyebrow at the girl. “Did you hear that?” Cordelia just nodded, “I’m sorry.”

The Supreme sat down beside her daughter and wrapped an arm around her, “It doesn’t bother me, bear. You love her and she loves you back,” Sara nodded and looked up at her mother.

“Do you think she would mind?” Cordelia grinned and placed a kiss on the girl’s forehead.

“I don’t think she would. But that’s a question to ask her, Sara.”

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia entered her room to see Misty coming out of the bathroom freshly showered. She walked up to her and wrapped her arms around the swamp witch’s waist. Misty grinned and bent to kiss her softly before pulling back and looking at her.

“I’m going to shower now. Sara wants you to tuck her in,” Misty grinned and nodded before leaving the room and a smiling Supreme behind.

The swamp witch entered the brightly painted room and grinned at the girl who was brushing her hair in the mirror. She grinned at Misty and put her brush down before moving to hug her. Misty picked her up and sat down on the bed with her in her lap. She looked down at the girl who looked suddenly nervous, “What?”

Sara fidgeted on her lap and finally spoke up, “I almost called you mama earlier,” Misty felt tears well in her eyes and the girl didn’t look up, “Would that be okay with you? If I were to call you that?” Sara looked up to see tears running down Misty’s cheeks, “I’m sorry. I won’t do it. Don’t cry,” Misty laughed and hugged the girl to her.

“They’re happy tears, baby doll. I would like nothin’ better than if ya called me mama,” Sara grinned up at her and hugged her back. Misty stood with her and walked out of the room causing the girl to look up at her in confusion, “What? Ya can’t make me all emotional and then expect me ta leave ya in there by yourself,” Sara laughed and laid her head down on Misty’s shoulder as she carried her.

Misty entered the room and laid down with the girl beside her, “Ya are so precious. I love ya,” Sara grinned and snuggled into her side.

“I love you too, mama.”

Cordelia entered the bedroom to find her two girls asleep in the bed and grinned before climbing in beside them thinking about how lucky she was.


End file.
